


San Valentín

by Walker_August



Series: San Valentín [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Or'San Valentín, bastarda malvada'Javier x Reader, Valentine's Day semi-smut, semi-fluff, semi-angst.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: San Valentín [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	San Valentín

You hadn’t planned to end up backed up against the wall in the small, dimly lit supply closet during your afternoon coffee break. 

This definitely wasn’t the place you expected to find yourself gasping against bruising kisses from your handsome and persuasive fellow DEA agent.

But here you are.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, amante” Javier utters between kisses, languid and teasing.

“You could’ve bought me flowers” you huff in response, pulling away from him and rolling your eyes.

“But isn’t this more exciting?” he pushes close again.

“Javier Peña, you’ve placed me too close to scissors and staple guns to not be bringing me chocolates and still thinking you can have my kisses” you raise your eyebrows at him, but then he grins and you laugh back, pressing your hands against his chest before you kiss again. 

He knows you don’t mean it; your arrangement has never been a flowers and chocolates kind of thing. No candlelit dinners, no grand gestures, nothing sappy and sweet for the two of you. Nothing that involves too much feeling. Both of your lives are too messy for storybook romance.

Instead, it’s this. It’s hedonistic rendezvous in off-the-beaten-track Bogotá bars - drunk and sweaty, dancing so close it’s almost vulgar. Rushed trysts in between assignments, meeting at your place at 3am after two weeks without seeing each other. Never saying “I missed you”. 

And that’s fine, absolutely fine. Both too busy and involved in your work to be really in it, but the thrill of it keeps adrenaline buzzing through your bodies and the lust never dies out. Sure, it’s complicated in ways you don’t know how to even say yet, but it could be a lot worse if you got really involved. In this line of work, there’s such a chance of heartbreak it only makes sense to take the least painful option. 

Javier brings you back to reality with the tickle of his facial hair against your exposed skin and then the nip of teeth on your shoulder. You let your head fall back, groaning when he does the same thing on your neck but harder, sure to leave a mark.

“Careful” you warn, but there’s no threat in your voice at all. In fact it makes you warmer, makes you clench your thighs together as heat starts to dance in your centre.

“Oh you love it, I know you do” Javi reminds you, knowing how you like to admire them when you think he’s not looking.

“Mmmhm” is about all you can manage, feeling his fingers skirting under the hem of your blouse. His skin on yours is wonderful, there’s no two ways about it, his slightly rough touch makes you melt in to him with no control. You always want more of that contact. Drunk on his touch and his lips and his eyes. Everything about the man makes you weak at the knees, and he knows just how to use that to his advantage.

By now, your blouse is unbuttoned revealing your soft skin. Curve of your breasts capturing his interest as he kisses a trail over each and then down between them. You let out a breathy half-laugh half-mewl when his moustache hair tickles against your skin again.

“Javi, we should probably get back to work soon” you tell him breathily, convincing absolutely no one as you half heartedly making an attempt to move about an inch towards the door. His hand of your stomach holds you in place against the wall.

“It’s only been a few minutes, it’s fine” he brushes you off, at the same time unbuttoning your pants. “Wish you’d worn a skirt today. Take those off” he commands, nonchalant. The atmosphere shifting in an instant.

This is an idiot idea, you think as you do exactly as he requests and leave the garment crumpled on the floor. If only you could resist him. If only he could stop being such a fucking turn on.

He drops to his knees, hands rubbing up the backs of your thighs. From there Javier can see exactly what he’s doing to you, the thin fabric of your underwear soaked.

“Now-” he starts, staring up at you, venerating. He runs those hands up over the curve of your ass to your hips, hooking his fingers under the fabric of the lacy panties. You brace slightly against the wall and open your legs to him. He doesn’t have to ask.

“-don’t forget to be very,” stopping to press his lips against the inside of your right thigh.

“very” next stopping to kiss against your left thigh

“quiet” he smirks, pulling down your underwear which you step out of without hesitation.

Fuck.

The man wastes no time after that, enjoying the way you gasp so beautifully as he uses his fingers to part you and then runs his tongue along your sex, ending with a teasing flick against your already swollen clit.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet” he groans against you, causing a shiver up your spine.

Your chest heaves, gulping for air while he explores you with his tongue. The way he focuses all attention on this task, devout urgency with which he tastes you, it’s purposeful and his intention is to get you off as quickly and thoroughly as possible. He pushes a finger inside of you, then soon after another, as his tongue presses and circles around your sensitive nub.

You whimper his name, but too loud. That earns you a slap on the ass with his free hand. Of course that only makes you even more needy for him, sending sparks through you. Never mind your moans, the whole embassy can probably hear the thump of your heart against your chest right now.

He looks up at you as he worships you from his knees, your eyes catching each other until you have to press them closed tight, when he makes you see stars. The way he alternates between sucking against your clit between his lips and using his tongue is enough that you feel yourself already on the verge.

“Ah, Javi!” you gasp, quiet as you can “You’re so...so good to me. You’re so fucking good. Pl-please, keep doing that”, babbling because at least it stops the whines that otherwise threaten to escape you.

The hands that were pressed flat against the wall behind you now come to run through his hair, grasping tighter than he anticipates. When you begin to rock your hips, to help get you to where you need to be, he moans in appreciation against you and you have to bite down to stop yourself reacting too loudly. He removes his fingers, using his mouth and his lips and his tongue to get you there as you practically ride his face, chasing your rapture. 

“Fuck..fuck..Javi don’t you dare stop. I’m gonna- oh my god” you shudder as you fall off the edge and dive head-first in to complete bliss. He drives you through it, still working his mouth on you until the orgasm shakes you and he has to almost hold you up while you convulse with pleasure. You have to hold a hand to your mouth to stop from shouting, it’s so powerful. 

When you come out of your stupor and straighten up on shaky legs, Javier is a sight to behold. Lips and chin slick with you, hair out of control on his head. Eyes half-lidded as he stares back with a crooked smile, almost as dazed as you. After he helps you with your clothes and you try to fix his hair you pull him up to you, kissing him and sighing in satisfaction.

“That was better than flowers, right?” he asks, tone playful “Or do I need to keep going?” rutting against you, showing just what he means.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Peña” you laugh, resting your hands on his hips “But I think you know I can’t keep quiet through that”

Javier nods, memories stirred by your comment. 

“We’ll have to work on that another time, then. You’d better go first, ok?” he smooths your hair and straightens your blouse for you.

“I could come over tonight? Return the favour”

“Not tonight. I can’t….meeting an informant” he looks away, not wanting to meet your eyes when he says it. 

Oh. 

Suddenly, you’re both snapped back to the harsh reality of this world you live in. Your heart sinks, it’s all fine and good when you’re letting lust and need take control but despite it all stupid, stupid you still lets yourself get ambushed by feelings you thought you had buried deep.

“Right” You nod, trying not to let your face show the unrealistic hurt you feel. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Javi”

It’s sadistic, this life. It really is. But you both know you’ll let yourselves get caught in it every time.

Because the thing is, you’ll take the storm of pain in all it’s fucked up glory if it means you can spend even one minute feeling as alive, as free, as wanted as you do in the calm that comes before. 

Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
